Sauver Moi
by Anneliza
Summary: Germany has gone crazy and torn France apart. With England's help, will he be able to recover?
1. Chapter 1

He was scrambling on his hands and knees away from the crazed man as fast as could.

"Going somewhere, France?" the man asked as he followed slowly.

France tried to increase his movements but was having issues.

Deciding that he was bored of the man trying to escape him, he reached down and pulled him up to face him by the other's long, blond hair.

France put his hands on the others to try and loosen the pressure on it.

"Do you surrender now?" he taunted the destroyed nation.

"Never!" the Frenchman yelled with a glare.

The sadistic grin fell off the other man's face and he frowned.

"You vould do vell to give in. Even your beloved vould have given in by now."

"Don't bring him into this!" France growled. "If you do anyzing to him, mon dieu better help you for what I will do to you!"

The man laughed.

"Vhat could you do to me? You're vorthless, defenseless, extremely veak, and vorst of all; you can't even protect your people!"

France snarled.

"You take zat back! I can protect zem!"

"Zhen vhy are you at my mercy? I could easily kill you and obliterate France off the map! Vouldn't zhat be fun?" He laughed again before putting his face close to France's. "And you know vhat zhe best part is? He doesn't even know you love him! You two vill alvays go about your lives vithout knowing!" He stopped laughing and his face twisted into a cruel smile. "However you're lucky enough zhat your life ends here!"

France's eyes widened as Germany picked up his bloody sword and slashed at him.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so! Another new story based off of something a friend of mine sent me. I'll show it to you when it's relevant.<p>

Too lazy to write anything else...


	2. Chapter 2

France opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times.

Vaguely he could feel someone's hands around his and water falling on it.

Struggling to turn his head, he saw England holding his hand and crying silently.

"Q-Quoi?"

England jumped and quickly wiped his eyes to get rid of his tears.

"Y-You could have said you were awake!" he stuttered to say.

France smiled at him brightly.

"Désolé, mon petit Angleterre." England continued to look sad. "What's wrong?"

The Englishman bit his lip nervously.

"N-Nothing," he lied.

France frowned.

"Tell moi ze truz. I don't like it when you don't."

Looking down, the other whispered, "Have you seen yourself?"

He laughed.

"Of course! I am gorgeous, non?"

England smiled weakly.

"Th-That's not what I meant. Do you remember what happened?"

"What do you mean? And why are you in mon maison?" he asked as he remembered that it was strange for the man to be there.

England's eyes widened.

"Y-You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" Two small tears leaked out of England's eyes and ran down his face but he stayed quiet. "Just tell me, s'il vous plaît."

"F-Fine. Paris was invaded yesterday. By Germany. And he attacked you."

"What did he do?"

Suddenly he realized that he couldn't feel his left arm or right leg and that most of the rest of him was barely responding.

The other man looked away.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

He pulled the blanket covering him off.

Curious, France looked down and gasped loudly.

The reason he hadn't been able to feel his limbs was the fact that they were missing.

Cut cleanly away a little above the elbow and knee; so perfectly. Bandages made a tourniquet around where his limbs now stopped to make the blood flow cease. He could also see deep cuts in his other leg and arm. Since his face felt fine, he assumed that nothing was wrong with it but England held up a mirror and proved him wrong.

There was a long cut over his left eye and bruises on his cheek and next to his mouth. Broken lips rounded off the sad picture.

Chunks of his hair seemed to be missing as well.

"G-Guess he got his revenge," France tried to say with a smile, but failed.

"You would have died if Alfred hadn't beaten Germany away from your unconscious body. I'm amazed you could stand that much abuse for so long."

France tried to shrug but couldn't move his arm and realized that it wouldn't be nearly as impressive without his other limb.

"Where am I by the way? You said this isn't mon maison, so where are we?"

England rubbed his hand with his thumb gently.

"Alfred managed to smuggle you to my country. I know you don't like it here because it's my country, and I'm here," he muttered under his breath. "But it's the safest place right now. Alfred is going to take you to his country soon. You'll be even safer there and Germany can't get to you again."

"Non! I can't go zat far away from my people! Zey need moi! Do you see zem fleeing? Zey're hurting and dying, but zey stay! And so do I! Take me back! _Now_!"

The other man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stubborn old git," he muttered. "Look France, I can't take you back. You'll die instantly. Germany is still looking for you. He's mad that you got away." He sent a pleading look at the man. "Can we at least take you to Canada? Think about it! You can see Matthew and he can take care of you!"

France thought about it for a moment.

"No. I can't have mon précieux Matthew risk his life to protect me."

"Look," England started sternly. "We are NOT taking you back to France, especially not Paris. You have to get used to the idea of going to America."

"Non! Can't I stay here if I'm not allowed back to Pâris? It's the closest I'm going to be allowed to be!"

"I don't think so. You wouldn't want to be here anyway," he muttered under his breath.

France looked at him curiously.

"Why wouldn't I want to be here?" he asked.

"Because I'm here!" England yelled; pent up frustration finally being released. " Because it's my country! Why would you want to be here? You _hate_ me!"

Tears sprang into the man's eyes.

"Mon petit," he said soothingly, trying to force his hand to hold England's. "Don't do zat. I don't hate you."

England looked up at him.

"W-What? Of course you do! You always have!"

France kissed England's cheek gently; his head being the only thing he could currently move.

Looking at him in confusion, a light blush started to color England's face.

"How could I ever hate you, mon cher? Je t'aime."

The other man simply stared at him.

"Y-You do?" France nodded. "H-How?"

France smiled at him.

"How could I not?"

England blushed.

"Do you still want to stay here?"

"S'il vous plaît."

"I guess that's okay. You just better not be lying to me."

"I promise, mon petit. And I swear it's not my injured state zat is making me sayzhis, or a desire to stay close to my country. It's ze truz."

England smiled slightly.

"Okay. I believe you. And I'll do my best to take care of you and heal you as best as possible. Deal?"

France nodded.

"Oui. Merci."

"You're welcome. Now get some rest while I get some medicine and more bandages."

"D'accord."

France closed his eyes obediently and fell asleep instantly.

'He almost looks cute like that,' England thought as he watched him for a moment before turning around and going to go get the supplies he needed.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay! I told you that I'd show the picture that my friend sent me, right? Well here it is:<p>

http:/ s3. amazonaws . com .com/tumblr_lnzm81Thor1qhd6fho1_?AWSAccessKeyId=AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires=1324703589&Signature=yl%2FPlyNEm44Ap%2FQRtTQFRV7KphQ%3D (take out the spaces)

Yeah...THAT effectively ruined my Christmas party...for a while.

But if you notice, not all the injuries are the same. The part in the picture was between pictures, right before France passed out. So obviously Germany kept attacking him and gave him more injuries.

Anyway! It's only 11 (PM) plenty of time to work on other stuff (A New Life *hint, hint*)

See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alfred!" Matthew called as he ran after his brother.

He was ignored or possibly unheard with his whisper of a shout.

"Alfred!" he tried again. "Please listen to me!"

The older man stubbornly kept marching up to the waiting jet.

Getting fed up, Matthew yelled louder.

"America!"

Still not hearing anything, Alfred made to step onto the flight of stairs leading up to the small plane.

"THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" Matthew screamed and his brother flew around.

"Whoa bro. How long have you been-?"

"SHUT UP! YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME!"

Alfred put his hands up.

"Okay okay!"

He moved away from the plane.

"Merci, Alfred. Thank you. Wait! Where are you going?" he asked in confusion as Alfred walked past him.

"Just follow me. I know where we can talk."

Silently nodding, Matthew turned around and followed his older brother to an empty meeting room.

"Sit down," he was ordered.

He sat.

Alfred took the chair across from his little brother and sighed.

"So bro, what did you need to talk about?" As Matthew opened his mouth to answer, Alfred said, "Make it quick. My plane is leaving soon."

That statement made Matthew flare up again.

"No! No it's not! You're going to sit there and listen to me! No matter how long it takes!"

Eyes widening in surprise, Alfred stared at him.

"You bro, when did you get so loud?"

"I can be louder than you if I want!" Matthew took a deep breath and started again, voice almost all the way down to where it was normally. "Look, I know you're mad at Germany for hurting Papa, but do you really think attacking him back is really a good idea? Jumping into something so big blindly is going to get you killed! Revenge is never a good reason! Wait a little longer. Try and figure out what Germany is planning and THEN attack him."

Alfred thought about what his young brother had said.

"Fine," he said after a while. "I'll wait. But if he hurts France again, then I'm going after him with everything I've got. You didn't see what he did! You would want to destroy him too!"

Matthew nodded.

"Thank you. If he hurts Papa again, I will help you. No one hurts our Papa and gets away with it but we have to wait." He paused. "What did Germany do to Papa?"

Alfred tensed and looked away.

"You don't wanna know," he whispered. "If I had gotten there any later, we wouldn't have had a piece of him to bury."

Matthew grabbed his arm.

"W-What do you mean?" he cried desperately. "Is Papa…i-is Papa…?"

He couldn't finish.

Alfred pulled his brother into a comforting hug.

"No. He's alive, but when he wakes up again he's gonna wish he wasn't."

"Take me to him!" he demanded through tears, clutching the front of Alfred's shirt tightly. "Please! Take me to Papa! Now!"

Alfred hugged his brother tightly and let him cry against his shoulder.

"No," he whispered in his ear. "Seeing him will just upset you more so wait until he's better to see him in England."

"I thought you were going to get him?"

Before Alfred could answer, a man stepped into the room with a quiet apology and handed Alfred a small note.

"We just received a message. Here you go."

"How did we get it?" Alfred asked suspiciously.

"Radio."

"Channel?"

"Eight."

Alfred nodded.

"Good. It's secure."

The man left with a nod.

Reading the note quickly, his face lifted slightly.

"I'm not getting him anymore," he said as he shoved the message to his brother.

'The injured dove is staying with me. It shows good signs and should heal. It wants to be sent back to the forest but is not well enough to survive. Please watch over the little bear for me.'

'P.S. Watch out for wild dogs.'

"What does that mean?"

"France is the dove," Alfred explained. "He wants to go back to Paris but would die instantly. You're the bear that Dad wants me to protect. And the wild dogs are Japan, Italy, and Germany; mostly Germany."

"Dad wants you to protect me?"

Alfred nodded.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt but I'm a hero and heroes never let anyone get hurt. Especially not their little brother!"

Matthew smiled slightly.

"Thank you, but I'm going home."

"What? No! Didn't you listen to Dad at all? Mattie?" Matthew kept walking. "Mattie? Matthew! Canadia? CANADA!"

He was gone.

"Damn. Gotta tell Dad."

Alfred quickly wrote a note on the back of the first one.

Giving it to an officer to send, he ran after his brother.

* * *

><p>England was pacing around the kitchen.<p>

The man in the other was sleeping again so he had time to fret and worry about what to do.

His radio piped up and a short message was said twice.

"The bear left. He's might try and get to the dove so look out for him. He'll get hurt if he sees the dove and so will the dove. I'm going to try and stop him, but I might not be able to."

"P.S. Thank you for the dog tip. You should probably dog trap the area around you just in case."

The message ended and he picked his headphones and microphone to tell the man he had heard.

He sighed and put them down gently.

"So Matthew is coming here? I have to keep him away from France. Seeing him will destroy him and he'll be hell-bent on destroying Germany." Arthur sighed sadly. "But not before he cries his heart and soul out. I can't let Matthew get hurt more than he already is. And France-" He stopped. "Seeing his son will destroy and watching his son cry over him will be the final nail and he'll be gone. I have to protect them both."

He walked out of the room, mentally taking note of the 'dog trapping' equipment he would need.

* * *

><p>AN: I finally got around to this chapter. I wrote it like...last week but I was too busy (lazy) to type it. But I was busy with projects and hamework but now that exams are here (and I only have one) I can stay at home and work for you people! You better appreciate it!<p>

Anyway, see ya soon!

Ah! Forgot to talk about this chapter! So Mattie! Mattie can be just as loud, if not louder, than his brother if he wants. It's just that he really doesn't want people to be upset with him and he gets nervous and afraid so he doesn't talk. And he's worried about his Papa so he's gonna try and get to him. Will he or will Alfred manage to stop him?

Oh! And the radio was originally a cell phone but I realized that the time period was wrong for that.

Now see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

About a month later…

Francis was lying in bed, weak and tired, but waiting.

His prey entered the room with a bowl of warm water, a small towel, and a new roll of gauze on a tray.

"Good morning Francis," the other man said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

That had been the question he was waiting for a smiled to himself.

He moaned and dramatically threw his arm over his face.

"I am hurt! I am sick! Oh my head! I think I have fever! Angleterre, what is wrong with me?"

England's eyes widened and he hurried to the man's side.

Quickly setting his supplies down, he placed his hand on the other's forehead.

"There's only a slight fever," he said after a few moments. "It's probably just your body trying to fight the damage."

Francis tried to appear scared and worried, succeeding easily.

"Will I be okay? Will I get better?"

England's smile was comforting and Francis grinned to himself; his plan was working perfectly.

"Of course you will. It just takes time okay? You'll be fine."

Francis gave the other a small smile.

"So I won't die?"

"Die? You aren't that injured."

"Merci Angleterre. You are so strong and determined. I wish I could be as strong and hopeful as you." He weakly held his hand out. "Take my hand s'il vous plait. Maybe some of your strength will be passed on to moi."

The other man nodded, sighing to himself.

"If it will make you feel better," he said as he held his hand out to the injured Frenchman.

As soon as his fingers brushed the other's, Francis grabbed his wrist and pulled him down next to him on the bed.

England blushed at the sudden change.

"If you wanted me to lay with you, you could've just said so," he whispered.

Francis turned to look at him in amazement.

"Really? Would you have?"

England turned onto his side, back to the wall, and laid his head on Francis's good shoulder.

"Of course." He smiled, still blushing a little. "I'll do whatever it takes for you to get well again."

The Frenchman put his arm around Arthur's waist and kissed his forehead gently.

"Bien. I will need this 'treatment' a lot then."

England closed his eyes and made himself comfortable.

"If that's what it takes I guess I can comply with that. It's a pain to me though. Remember that."

He smiled and Francis knew he was fine with the arrangement.

"Merci."

They lay in silence for a long time, simply enjoying the other's company, until England sat up on his elbow to look Francis in the face.

"Francis?"

Said man opened an eye.

"Oui?"

"I need to tell you something…"

Hearing the nervousness in the man's voice, Francis opened his other eye and let his smile fade.

"D-D'accord. What is it?"

England looked down.

"I've been thinking, a lot actually, and I've come to a decision." He raised his head. "Francis, I-"

Suddenly his eyes widened and he started coughing, trying to catch his breath.

Francis was worried.

"Are you okay?"

England tried nod, but instead coughed so violently that blood spilled out of his mouth and over his lip.

"Angleterre! You're hurt!"

"N-No! I-I'm not!" he struggled to say. "I-I'm f-fine."

Dark spots started appearing on his shirt and fell backwards off the bed.

As he hit the ground, he started convulsing violently.

"ANGLETERRE!" Francis screamed.

The door burst open at his shout and America ran in.

"Amerique? What's going on?"

"Germany is bombing England!"

Francis's face drained of all color.

"P-Pourquoi?"

"He knows you're here somewhere! He's going to bomb every city in England until one of you two appear!"

"But why?"

America's face darkened.

"He wasn't done with you," he whispered coldly.

Francis glared.

"Allemagne needs to grow up and get over this! Attacking Angleterre won't do him any good!"

"What did you do to make him so mad?"

"I broke up wiz him."

America's eyes widened.

"W-What? You were dating Germany?"

"Oui. Nothing too serious."

"N-Nothing too serious? If it was as casual as you make it out to be, then why is he trying to kill you?"

Francis shrugged.

"Jealousy. I broke up with him because I couldn't keep using him as a substitute. I loved Angleterre and he knew it."

"You loving England didn't bother him?"

Francis shook his head.

"Non. He knew I was with him, not Angleterre, and since Angleterre doesn't love me back he had nothing to worry about and just went along with it."

"When did you break up with him?"

"Right before he attacked me obviously."

Alfred stared at him.

"So you two were seeing each other…DURING THE WAR?"

He looked like he was about to blow up.

"Amerique, calm down." Francis said softly. "It was the very beginning of the war. I'm not seeing him anymore am I? And, as I said before, it really wasn't that serious. Once in a while we'd meet up and have sex. We never said anything about the war because neither of us wanted to give anything away. Or ruin the moment."

"But he was, is," he corrected himself, "your enemy! He could have killed you at any time!"

Francis sighed and shook his head.

"I was perfectly safe. He wouldn't hurt me during that time. You see, he was actually protecting moi. I was going to break up with him when he re-ignited the war but he swore not to attack me and my beloved country if I didn't leave him. He didn't want to cancel our meetings neither did I, but it had to end sometime. I couldn't keep using him forever. It wasn't fair to him." Francis frowned. "Unfortunately, I no longer had his protection, or care, so he turned into a jealous monster and hunted me down mercilessly. And….well, you've seen what he's done to moi." America nodded. "Please tell me that mon petit doesn't know," he begged.

America nodded again.

"I wasn't going to scare him like that."

Francis smiled weakly.

"Merci."

A loud noise from Arthur made them look down.

He was still convulsing and bleeding, but more violently.

"Get him out of here."

"My plane only carries two though! I can't just leave you here!"

Francis's face was stern.

"Oui. You can. Just go before he dies! He needs help and needs it now! Go save him! Be the hero!"

Alfred nodded and picked up the man's body before running out.

Francis watched them leave with tears in his eyes.

He had given up his own chance of survival for Arthur and now he could only hope to keep Germany distracted for the two to get away.

"Goodbye Angleterre," he whispered. "I hope you can live without me."

He made himself comfortable on the bed and waited; waited for Germany to come and end him.

* * *

><p>AN: Noo! Arthur! Will you be okay?<p>

And what was he about to say?

Muhahahaha!

See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting for Germany took longer than he had expected but as he was growing bored the door burst open yet again and several figures ran in, a few recognizable.

"Frankreich!" one yelled. "Surrender!"

Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Bonjour Allemagne, Prusse." He nodded to both, expertly hiding his fear. "Comment ça va?"

Germany frowned.

"Don't talk to us in such a formal way! Surrender!"

"Je suis."

"Stop using that ridiculous language!" he ordered.

Francis grinned.

"Oh but you used to love I when I did!" His grin turned into a smirk. "And you loved when I didn't listen to you! Especially in-!"

Germany hit him in the face and France reeled back.

He snapped his fingers and two men in his army quickly bound the older blond.

"From now on," he continued as if Francis hadn't said anything though his face was much angrier. "You will speak the language of proud Deutschland, Deutsch!"

"But I'm not fluent in Allemand!"

Germany smirked himself.

"You seemed to be very proficient in the old days. And if you don't know something, you can do without it."

Francis stared at him.

"W-What? But I don't know so many things! Like 'food' and 'water'!"

Germany shrugged.

"You can learn to do without them then." Francis opened his mouth to reply but was cut off. "If you speak any other language, you will be punished."

Francis hung his head with a sigh.

"Ja…"

Germany smiled.

"Gut. You may leave."

The soldiers started to take him out of the room, France struggling with them.

England popped into his head and he gave in.

Getting him to safety was the most important thing at the moment more important than his.

Besides, he couldn't fight anymore even if he wanted to.

Since he couldn't stand with one leg, let alone walk, he had to hop quickly.

"Gut Frankreich," Germany spat. "Just let yourself be taken. Give in Verräter. Your country shouldn't be represented by such a weak man!"

Francis's anger hit him again violently and started thrashing, trying to get at the man.

Germany watched with a laugh.

"You're so weak!" he mocked. "Just like your country! You've never been able to protect it! You can't even protect yourself!"

Francis bared his teeth, snarling.

"Take that back! I used to be powerful! More powerful than you are for sure!"

Germany sneered but was also interested.

"Then what changed? Finally start losing?"

Francis hung his head.

"Oui," he whispered. "The others brought me down."

Germany laughed again.

"Even then you were weak!"

He continued laughing so Prussia motioned for Francis to be carried out of the room.

Turning to his younger brother, he smacked him in the head.

"Stop laughing, trottel. You have him but don't get carried away. We still have things to do."

Germany stopped laughing and nodded.

"Ja. I forgot. Bedauern bruder."

The two walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the soldiers, destroying the house on their way out.

* * *

><p>England woke up in a hospital bed, connected to several machines.<p>

'Where am I?' he wondered as he looked around.

The door opened and America walked in.

"Hey Britain. You okay?"

England turned to look at him.

"Why am I here, Alfred?"

The boy stopped.

"W-Well. You were injured so I took you to the hospital."

England looked around again while America sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Why aren't we in England?"

"O-Oh…I had to get you outta there before you died."

Arthur was confused.

"Died? Alfred, what are you talking about?"

"Germany bombed England." Arthur's eyes widened. "He was trying to find you and thought that if he bombed you, you'd be forced to come out for help. And you did. I took you away from there to save you and brought you here." He motioned to the machines. "These are keeping you alive and putting blood back into your body. You lost so much we were afraid you were going to die."

Arthur looked down at himself.

Several wires connected to his arms were sending and receiving messages from the many machines.

Peeking underneath his hospital gown, he saw gashes covering his thin body, covered by blood-soaked bandages.

Realizing that one of the machines was pumping his heart for him, he smiled weakly and muttered, "he really did a number on me, didn't he?"

Alfred was shocked.

"How are you smiling at a time like this? You're very hurt and could have died!"

Arthur sighed.

"I know. Just trying to make light of it I guess. Don't want to accept the truth." Something snapped into his head. "Wait...where's Francis? Is he here too?"

Alfred's face paled.

"He-He's not here. I couldn't take him with me."

"WHAT?"

Alfred put his hands up defensively.

"I couldn't fit him! The jet only had two seats and it was urgent that I get you away!"

"So you left him?"

Alfred shrank back.

"I had to!"

"MORON!" Arthur yelled as he leapt out of the bed; tearing the tubes and wires out of his body on the way.

Alfred leapt up too.

"Stop! Get back in the bed! You're hurt!"

Arthur ignored him and tried to force his way out.

"Out of my way," he said in a dangerous tone.

"Where are you going?"

"To get him, you git!"

Alfred picked him up, figuring out was the only way, and threw him back into the hospital bed.

Gently of course.

Pushing a button to summon a nurse, he held the older man down until she arrived.

"Britain! Britain, listen to me! France told me to leave him!"

Arthur stopped fighting in shock and looked up at him.

"Wh-What? What are you prattling on about? He would never tell you to leave him there!"

"He did! He did because he cares about you!" Arthur's eyes widened. "He cares about you," he repeated quietly. "He wanted you to be safe even if it meant he couldn't. He made me leave without him. He wanted you to heal."

Arthur's whole body went slack.

"I can't believe he would do that," he whispered to himself.

"I was going to go back and try and save him once you woke up but-"

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed Alfred's arm tightly.

"Please. Go get him and bring him here. I won't try and escape again. I'll be good and let the doctors and nurses heal me. Please go get that fool. Bring him back."

The nurse Alfred had paged walked in and noticed the mess of wires and tubes on the ground.

"Oh my. What happened here?"

Arthur let go of Alfred's arm as the younger turned.

"There was an accident," he explained. "Can you…reconnect him?"

The nurse nodded.

"Of course. Just a moment."

Alfred watched Arthur closely.

The English nation raised an eyebrow at him while he peacefully let the nurse reconnect him to the machines.

Alfred nodded in approval.

"All done!" the nurse announced as she stepped back. "Now get some sleep while the medicine heals you."

Arthur nodded obediently and closed his eyes.

Smiling, the nurse walked out of the room.

"See?" Arthur said, not opening his eyes. "I can be good."

Alfred sighed.

"Fine. I'll go find France."

"And bring him here?"

"Yes. And bring him here."

Arthur smiled.

"Thank you."

Slowly his breathing evened out and Alfred could tell he had actually fallen asleep.

Quietly Alfred slipped out of the room.

His face fell as he reached the hallway.

He didn't know if France would even be there still.

If he was, he didn't want to see what Germany had done to him.

* * *

><p>AN: Noooo! Francis has been taken! What will happen to him?<p>

And will Iggy be okay?

I'm so sorry I made you wait almost two weeks when I said it would be out soon! I've just kinda been out of it with school, work, and a lack of any inspiration to actually write...Sorry! However now I have up to chapter 8 written so you shouldn't have to wait so long for the next one!

Anyway! See ya soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Francis was dragged through a large door and down a short flight of stairs.

"Stay still," Germany ordered him.

"Do you see me struggling?"

Germany was quiet.

"Ja that is strange," Prussia said as he walked forward to inspect him. "Why aren't you?" He started pacing around the captured man. "Surely even the traitorous nation of Frankreich fights being caught."

"I'm not a traitor!"

Prussia leaned into his face.

"Then why aren't you fighting back? Why aren't you taking pride in your country and resisting?"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Look at me! How am I supposed to fight you when I'm clearly outnumbered, have no weapon, and can't even stand by myself because of my missing leg! How am I supposed to do anything but give in?"

Prussia stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"Lock him up."

Francis was dragged over to the wall, forced onto his knees, and his leg was chained to the floor.

His arm was looped through a chain on the wall behind him and tightened until he almost lost feeling in it.

Germany walked up to him and held something in front of his eyes.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked. Francis shook his head. "It's a shock collar. I use them on my dogs to train them but now I have another. Look, it even has your name of it."

He turned the circular tag on it around to reveal a single word, 'bitch'.

Francis snarled and tried to leap forward to attack him but was securely restrained.

"I am no one's bitch!" he hissed. "And certainly not YOURS!"

Germany frowned and quickly slipped the collar around his neck.

"Bad bitch," he said harshly and pushed a button.

An electric current flowed through Francis's body and he bit his lip to stop himself from yelling as his arm and leg jerked spastically.

The pain stopped and Francis raised his head weakly to look at Germany.

"Do you understand now, bitch? We're your masters and you have to do what we say. No matter what. And if you think that was painful, that was nothing. That was the lowest setting."

Francis's eyes widened.

'The lowest setting?'

As if Prussia had read his mind, he said, "You don't want to know what the highest is. It would probably kill you." He tugged on the tight collar and Francis choked. "This is a very special collar, custom made and deadly." Francis snapped his head out of Prussia's grip. "That was bad," the albino snarled.

He held out his hand and Germany put the little controller in it.

Prussia grinned as he pushed the button.

Instantly the pain filled Francis's body and he started jerking again.

The albino left it on longer than Germany but eventually it stopped.

Francis started panting when it ended.

"Did that wear you out?" the man asked in mock sympathy. "Don't worry we'll get you used to it. You'll feel that a few times a day, more if you misbehave, less if you're good. Deal?"

Francis could only nod, slightly fearfully.

"Gut." Prussia stepped back and went up the stairs before pausing. "Are you coming West?"

Germany shook his head.

"In a moment. I need to talk to the nutte first."

Prussia shrugged and left, leaving Germany and Francis alone.

"Ludwig," Francis whispered but was cut off.

"Don't talk to me, Nutte!" Germany snapped. "And don't you dare say my name with your traitorous tongue! You're my prisoner and you will not speak unless told to!"

"Please Ludwig," Francis begged. "Please just listen to me! Bitte!"

Germany's interest was piqued at the use of his language.

"Fine. But make it quick."

"Merci! Danke! I know I hurt you and I'm sorry! Es tut mir leid! I thought that breaking up with you would be best! We were on opposite sides of the war! Eventually the others were going to notice and either try and use me as a spy or abandon me!"

"I would have taken you! I would have taken you in and protected you! And I wouldn't have cared if you were a spy!"

"Ludwig, you would have been mad eventually. And my people sided with the Allies if I had changed sides, they would have been very upset and uncooperative! Things just never would have worked. I couldn't use you anymore. It wasn't fair to either of us. I DID love you Ludwig, but you have Italie now. Doesn't that make you happy? You love him and you never loved me. Isn't everything fair now?"

Germany shook his head.

"You're wrong Francis." Said man felt hopeful when his human name in such a loving way. "I loved you too. The day you left I was going to give you this."

He pulled a ring out of his pocket and Francis's eyes widened.

"L-Ludwig," he gasped. "Please don't be serious."

That made Germany mad and his hand clenched around the beautiful ring.

"And why not?" he demanded.

"Because I would have said yes!"

Germany stared at him.

"You would have?"

Francis nodded.

"But it still wouldn't have been fair to you! I'd still be using you!"

"Who said I didn't want to be used? Who said that it bothered me?"

The Frenchman smiled sadly.

"I couldn't do that to you chéri. I just couldn't anymore. I couldn't stand hurting you anymore."

"How were you hurting me?"

"Because I wasn't fully yours! I was partially his!"

"I didn't care!"

"You would have!"

"Well it doesn't matter now," Germany said as he touched the collar. "I have you now and you aren't allowed to think of anyone but me. If I hear anyone else's name you're going to be punished. Understand?"

Francis nodded.

Germany smiled.

"Gut. Now who do you love?"

Francis bit his lip painfully.

He wanted to say his beloved Arthur's name but he couldn't.

He wasn't allowed to.

"I'm waiting," Germany reminded him.

"Y-You."

"In deutschen."

Francis swallowed and tried to remember his rudimentary German.

"Sie natürlich liebe."

Germany's smile brightened.

"Gut. You're learning."

"L-Ludwig liebe. Can I have some water?"

Germany nodded and went to grab a glass of water.

When he was alone, Francis let two small tears escape his eyes.

It was true that he had loved the other nation but to be captured by him and shown how much the other had cared for him was too much.

Germany stepped back into the room and noticed the shining tears on his cheeks.

He stopped.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I don't know what to do. I did love you and it makes me so happy to know that you loved me too, but at the same time I still really love Arthur."

Germany's eyes narrowed.

"What did I tell you before," he said dangerously.

Francis's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please don-ah!"

Germany had pushed the button and he was spasming again but worse this time.

When it stopped he kept twitching.

"I set it to the second level," Germany explained cruelly.

"W-Why?"

"Because you broke my rule. You talked about someone else so I punished you."

"I-I'm sorry Ludwig! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"

The door burst open and Prussia walked in.

"Bruder? Are you still down here?"

"Ja. I had to talk to Frankreich about something."

"Did he cooperate?"

"To a degree. He made a mistake but I punished him."

Prussia smiled.

"Gut. What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter. It won't happen again, right Frankreich?"

Francis bowed his head obediently.

"Ja…Herr."

Prussia grinned maniacally.

"You've trained him! He isn't speaking that ridiculous language anymore!"

Francis didn't say anything.

Speaking would just hurt him further.

Unless he was told to, not a word would pass his lips.

"Bruder?"

"Ja?"

"Let's go. Frankreich seems to have learned to shut his overly large mouth."

Germany nodded.

"Ja. We have better things to do than sit here and listen to him being silent."

They went up the stairs together and shut the door behind them; not even bothering to lock it because how would he escape when he's chained to the floor?

* * *

><p>AN: AHHH! I finally put another chapter up! I finally got a little of my muse back! Did anyone miss me?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The moment Alfred stepped into Arthur's house, he knew his mission was hopeless.

Glass littered the floor and chairs were on their sides while the pictures that hadn't fallen off the wall were cracked and broken.

It almost wasn't worth picking his way through the debris to find a man who most likely wasn't in any state to be moved.

Holding his breath, Alfred made his way to Francis's room and pushed the door open.

The room looked exactly as it had before except there was no injured Frenchman lying in the bed.

"France? France, you here?"

No response.

"France this isn't funny! You have to be here! You wouldn't let that bastard Germany capture you so come out!"

When he still received no answer, Alfred grew worried.

"France? Stop freaking me out! Come on! Britain is worried about you! Don't make me freak him out more!"

Alfred saw something sticking out from under the bed.

Curious, he crept forward and pulled it out.

Gasping, he dropped it.

Francis's blood-stained bandage fell to the ground, sadly.

Peering around, he saw the blue hair ribbon was stuck to the doorframe.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he ran out of the house.

Alfred peeked around the corner to England's room, hoping to find him asleep.

Unfortunately he was spotted.

"Alfred!" He jumped. "Get in here you git!"

The teen slipped in nervously.

"H-Hey Britain. How are you feeling?"

Arthur straightened the sheets covering him.

"I'm better now that you're back."

"Aww. You miss me that much?"

He crossed his arms and glared.

"No," he said shortly.

Alfred tried to look hurt by the comment, not scared of the one that was going to come soon.

"Really? But I've been gone for hours! Even with a jet the ride to your place is fucking long!"

"I can deal with being alone."

"But you're hurt! Seriously hurt!"

Arthur shrugged.

"I had company to talk to and nurses to take care of me."

"Company? Who came to see you?"

Arthur motioned for Alfred to turn around.

When he did so, he saw his younger brother holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"Hey bro, how long have you been here?"

"Since I found out you left Dad on his own while he's injured." Alfred looked ashamed of himself. "And since I found out you left him to get Papa."

Matthew smiled at him and Alfred felt horrible.

"So where is the frog?" Arthur asked lightly as he looked around. "I remembered what I was supposed to tell him."

"Umm…you see…"

Matthew noticed his hesitation.

"A-Alfred?" He asked nervously. "W-Where's Papa?"

Not able to stand the quiet desperation in his brother's voice, Alfred turned his head away.

"Alfred?" Arthur whispered; all light-heartedness gone, replaced with uncertainty. "Where's Francis?" Alfred closed his eyes. "Y-You did…bring him back…right?"

He shook his head slowly.

Behind him he heard a loud crash.

Turning around he saw that Matthew had dropped the tray; contents of the bowl spilling across the floor.

"W-Where's P-Papa? W-Why didn't you b-bring him back?"

Matthew was on the edge of tears and Alfred felt horrible.

On the other side of him, Arthur was as pale as the sheets covering him.

"A-Alfred…W-Why isn't Francis with you?"

Alfred's eyes slid closed again.

"I-I don't know where he is. He wasn't there. The house was in ruins and I found this."

He held up the ribbon.

"That's Papa's hair tie!" Matthew cried and grabbed it. "He never takes it off! What happened?"

"I think Germany captured him."

Matthew burst into tears while Arthur gasped and turned even whiter.

"B-But he could die! H-He could be anywhere! Anything could happen to him!"

Alfred looked at the ground.

"I know."

"We have to rescue him!"

Arthur tried to climb out of the bed and Alfred hurried to his side.

Shockingly, Matthew beat him and was pushing him back down before Alfred was halfway across the room.

"Mattie!" he cried in shock. "When did you get so fast?"

Matthew was confused.

"What do you mean? I've always been this fast."

"Oh…"

The room was quiet.

"We need to get him back. If what Germany did was a warm-up, I don't want to see what he'll do now that he has Francis."

Matthew frowned.

"No one has told me what happened to Papa."

"You don't want to know."

He clenched his fists.

"Yes I do!" he screamed. "He's my Papa and I want to know what Allemagne did to him!"

Alfred stepped back and put his hands up.

"Whoa bro, calm down! If you really want to know I'll tell you. Just sit down and shut up."

The younger nation sat down.

"Merci."

"Yeah yeah." Alfred sighed. "Okay so it all started when France broke up with Germany..."

* * *

><p>AN: like this chapter. It was fun to write.<p>

Aww. Arthur is worried about Francis. And Matthew is freaking out. And it's nice to see Alfred under the spotlight like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew's eyes were huge and he had long since sat down, fuming.

On the other hand Arthur had gotten even paler.

"Papa is that hurt?" Matthew yelled. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Francis loves me?" Arthur whispered in awe.

Angry, Matthew strolled up to his brother and punched him in the face; Kumajiro growling threateningly behind him, reflecting his master's emotion.

The other blond's head snapped backward with the blow and he felt his nose snap.

He could barely hear Matthew's enraged footsteps pounding across the floor.

"Matthew!" Arthur shouted after him. "Matthew, don't leave!"

The footsteps paused.

"I'm sorry Dad," he said quietly. "But I don't want to be here right now. When that…imbecile leaves I'll come back."

Arthur nodded.

"I understand. I'm not too happy with him either. Go calm down while I deal with this git."

Matthew smiled slightly and slipped out of the room, Kumajiro still growling behind him.

"Alfred," Arthur started sternly. "Sit down. We need to talk."

The teen sat down nervously.

"W-What do you wanna walk abou-?"

"Stop talking git. I'M talking and YOU'RE listening. This isn't really a talk so sit there quietly and listen." Alfred nodded sheepishly. "You are going to go back to my home and get something I need."

"But Britain, your house is trashed!"

"Just because my home may be a mess doesn't mean that my book won't be perfectly fine."

Alfred was confused.

"Your book?"

Arthur nodded.

"Yes. My book."

"You want me to go back to your place to get a book?"

"It's a very special book. It's my book of spells."

Alfred snorted.

"You're seriously still trying that? Oh Iggy I feel so bad for you! Don't you know magic isn't real?"

"It is too!" Arthur yelled back, sounding quite childish in the process. "I can work all sorts of magic."

"Why do you want this book so badly?"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It has my healing spell in it. If you bring me my book, I can repair myself and get out of this bloody place."

"That's a quick fix Britain. You'll only feel healed but you won't be. Magic isn't real!"

"You used to believe in it! You used to see the fairies and unicorns!"

"A child's imagination," Alfred said sadly. "I grew out of it and you should too. Grow up Britain."

The English nation flared.

"Don't tell me to grow up! I'm so much older than you!" He sighed. "Look, just get me my book and I'll prove it to you."

"Fine." Alfred walked to the door.

"Wait!" the other man shouted suddenly.

Alfred turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to get my scrying glass too. That will help us find him."

Alfred agreed.

"Tell Mattie I'm sorry would ya? I didn't want to scare him."

Arthur nodded.

"I promise."

Alfred gave a curt nod and left.

* * *

><p><em>He was waiting on a bench. He had been sitting there for a long time but he was used to it.<em>

_Hurried footsteps announced the presence he had been waiting for._

_"I'm sorry I'm late! I got caught up in a meeting!"_

_He looked up to see the flushed and panting man he had been dying to see._

_The man offered his hand but he ignored it and stood up and brushed himself off._

_"Don't be mad at me. Bitte. I didn't want to make you wait." He stepped forward a little. "Ich liebe dich._

_Ich verspreche ihnen Francis."_

_Francis looked up at him and smiled._

_"Je sais. But I like hearing you say it Ludwig."_

_Ludwig pulled the other man into his arms and kissed his forehead._

_"I really am sorry I made you wait. I ran all the way here and kept thinking about you throughout the whole meeting." He grinned and put his mouth by the other man's ear. "You know. I was thinking about you so much and everything I wanted to do with you that I developed a little problem that I need your help me with."_

_Francis grinned back._

_"Well then what are we waiting for? I would hate to keep you in pain."_

_Ludwig started walking away and Francis hurried to follow him, taking his hand and hugging it tightly._

_He smiled at the shorter man and put an arm around his shoulder, holding him close._

_Francis snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes._

_"Don't fall asleep on me now. We still have much to do tonight."_

_The Frenchman laughed._

_"Can I not just appreciate this time with you? It's been so long since last time."_

_Ludwig sighed._

_"I know. And it will be longer until the next time. My leader is starting to get suspicious."_

_"Then we have to make tonight special so that we can have something to keep us going until then."_

_"Ja…"_

Francis was hanging loosely from his chains; lost in memories of better days.

The days when Ludwig still loved him.

He was so far gone that he didn't hear the door open or the steel-toed boots coming down the stairs.

"AH!"

The electricity blazed through him and his limbs started thrashing violently.

"S-Stop! B-Bitte!" he cried.

The German let the pain continue with a cruel smile on his face.

He laughed as tears poured down the tortured man's face.

"S-Stop…b-bitte…" he pleaded.

Eventually the button clicked off and Prussia put the small controller down.

"Next time I address you, you will answer. Understood?"

The broken man nodded slowly.

"J-Ja…"

"Better."

Prussia walked over and knelt in from of him.

"Why didn't you answer me? You should have clearly heard me." He was quiet for a moment to let Francis answer but he didn't. "What were you thinking about?" Still no answer. "Was it mein bruder?" He stiffened. "I thought so. Something in your face gave it away."

"Why are you here?" the other man asked quietly.

"Finally," the albino commented. "And even though you don't deserve an answer for being disobedient I will give you one. Mein bruder will be down here soon and then you will help us deal with a…" He grinned. "Problem…"

Francis's eyes widened.

"Non! Nien! I refuse!"

Prussia's face darkened.

"And who said you had a choice, bitch?"

He slapped Francis's face hard and blood spilled down his face.

Prussia's eyes watched it closely.

"Red is such a pretty color on you…" He reached forward and brushed his thumb over the blood. "We should make more of that."

He jumped to his feet and picked up a whip, eyes going wild.

"This should be fun."

* * *

><p>AN: Poor poor France. D: He's going through so much.<p>

And Arthur is still injured. And Matthew is furious with Alfred. And Alfred...is Alfred. Nothing really changes there. *grins evilly* FOR NOW!


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur put down the ball quickly; he didn't want to see anymore.

Tears prickled his eyes and he bit his lip hard to keep them inside.

Beside him, Alfred's eyes had gone wide.

"W-Was…" He took a deep breath. "W-Was that really France?"

Arthur nodded sadly.

"My scrying orb doesn't lie…Francis is in trouble…"

"S-So where is he?"

The picture in the ball zoomed out to show the next floor, then the next, then the roof.

"Is that…" Alfred started. "A house…?"

Arthur nodded and continued watching it.

"That looks so familiar…"

Their eyes widened.

* * *

><p>The two men were running for the plane.<p>

"Be ready to leave in ten minutes!" Alfred yelled at the nearest worker.

He pulled the door to the aircraft open and helped Arthur inside.

"I don't need your-!"

"Just take the help and sit down!"

Arthur stumbled inside and sat down in one of the chairs.

The younger nation went to secure the door when he saw a third man running.

"Oh no…" he whispered and tried to pull it closed faster.

"W-What is it?" Arthur asked, worried.

"ALFRED!"

"Mattie…"

"ALFRED FRANKLIN JONES YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING LEAVE ME HERE!"

Arthur stopped Alfred.

"We should let him come. We could use his help and he DOES deserve to know."

Alfred sighed.

"I don't want him to get hurt…"

"I know…but he needs to see Francis…"

Matthew reached the plane and Alfred helped him inside.

"Come on Mattie. Let's go get Papa back."

The younger panted and smiled at him.

"M-Merci…"

Alfred helped him into the seat next to Arthur.

"Now you two stay here and buckle up. We're leaving within minutes."

With that, he turned around and headed into the cockpit to co-pilot.

* * *

><p>He slipped down the stairs, looking around as he went to make sure he wasn't caught.<p>

If he was spotted his mission would fail.

Opening the door to the basement, he checked around one last time before he snuck inside.

The man was limp in his restraints and barely breathing.

"Es tut mir leid…" he whispered. "I may be on the other side but I still think they were in the wrong…"

He crossed to the man silently and set down the bowl he was carrying.

"Do not be afraid…I am going to help you…"

The man didn't stir.

He dipped a towel in the bowl and studied the man while he wet it.

The man's body was broken.

Blood still rained down his body and it had been over an hour since the other men had finished and left.

He raised the cloth and tried to decide which area needed the most attention.

Finally deciding on the deep gashes on his back, he dabbed it gently.

The other man's muscles didn't even twitch.

'He must be unconscious…that has to be better than this…'

Getting most of the blood off, he picked up some bandages and started wrapping them around his chest.

The door opened quietly and a second figure slipped in.

"Is fratello okay?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know." He looked around before quickly standing up and pushing the younger man away. "But you shouldn't be here. Deutschland will not be happy."

"He doesn't want you here either," the other argued.

"I can take care of myself. Just go before he comes back. I have a reason to be here…" He looked down at the man. "Even if this isn't quite it…"

The younger man grabbed his arm.

"Don't make me leave. Please. Fratello needs me…"

He sighed.

"Fine…" He helped the other man over and handed him a cloth. "Just try and keep him clean while I wrap him. I'll come back later and take them off so Deutschland won't know…"

"Why can't you help him? Won't Doitsu understand?"

He shook his head.

"Preußen und Deutschland are very angry with him. They want him left alone so he suffers…but I can't put him through that. He's already going through so much…"

The younger man bit his tongue and kept wiping the man's back.

"I wish fratello wasn't going through this…"

"Me either…that's why I'm trying to help him."

The door flew open and they jumped.

"You mean that's why you're disobeying me?"

Italy started shaking and Austria leapt up.

"Can't you just let him heal a little? Bitte bruder?"

Prussia stepped out from behind Germany and glared coldly at his other brother.

"I think we have a traitor in our midst bruder. You should take care of him."

Germany nodded and pulled his gun out.

"And the other one also. He is helping him. We have zwei traitors here."

The gun moved to point at Italy and the man's shaking increased visibly.

Austria hurried in front of him and spread his arms.

"Don't do it Deutschland! You love him! I know that! Don't hurt him!"

Germany's face darkened.

"I loved that man behind both of you too. And did that stop me from capturing him?"

Both men's face paled.

"B-Bitte bruder…j-just…s-stop…"

Nothing changed in the other's face.

"Nein."

He pulled the trigger and shot Austria through the heart.

The man yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground.

Italy pulled him close and held him tightly as he bled quickly.

"A-Austria!"

Germany moved the gun to point at Italy again.

The other's eyes widened.

"N-No!"

The trigger was pulled back.

* * *

><p>AN: Nooo! Not Austria and Italy too!<p>

You don't know how long I've waited to post this! I'm so sorry I couldn't post anything before this! But I'm making it up by putting up a lot of things! The problem was that I didn't have Internet when I was traveling so I couldn't put anything up. I was gone for 11 days for Austria, Hungary, and the Czech Republic. It was awesome! But I felt bad about not being able to put anything up! So sorry!

I have the rest of this written I think so I should be putting them up soon because there is NOTHING to do at my house (no literally, NOTHING. our floors are getting re-done so I can't watch TV or play Wii because they're gone! I can't even have a photoshoot! THERE IS NOTHING TO DO BUT WRITE! and work...hate my job but only about a month left! Then I move!)

See ya soon!


	10. Chapter 10

_ Germany moved the gun to point at Italy again._

_The other's eyes widened._

_"N-No!"_

_The trigger moved back._

The door burst open again.

"Germany! No!"

The man was surprised and flinched; the shot soaring inches over Italy's head.

He turned angrily to see who had interrupted him and grinned.

"You." Arthur was standing in the doorway, Alfred and Matthew behind him. "Oh look. You brought the whole family with you. Now the bitch won't be alone."

Arthur's face went red and he stormed into the room.

"Don't call him that! And let him go!"

"Nein."

He pulled out his own gun and pointed it in Germany's face.

"You aren't the only one with a weapon here, you know."

Germany's smile didn't falter.

"But you're the only one with something to lose." He nodded over the man's shoulder. "Isn't that right bruder?"

Prussia's laugh echoed around the room.

"Ja. Though I thought it would be harder than this."

"Harder than… what?" Arthur asked nervously.

Germany grinned.

"Look for yourself."

Arthur turned around slowly and his eyes widened.

Alfred was struggling to break free from the chains that kept him bound to the wall and Prussia, sick grin and all, held Matthew tightly with a gun under his chin.

"D-Don't…" Arthur whimpered helplessly. "Please don't hurt him…"

Prussia laughed again.

"Bringing them here was foolish. Coming here at all was foolish. The bitch is ours and we aren't in the mood to give it up."

"No! We came here to bring him home and we aren't leaving without him!"

The albino sighed and stroked the side of Matthew's face with the gun.

"That's too bad…he had such a pretty face…now it's going to be all over the walls."

Alfred's eyes widened hugely and he started struggling harder.

"N-Nein…" a cracked and broken voice pleaded quietly. "N-Not m-mein…s-sohn…"

They all turned to see that Francis had awoken.

"Hey! The bitch is up!"

Francis didn't even flinch at the horrible word.

"B-Bitte…b-bitte…b-bitte…"

Germany's eyes grew cold and he picked up a knife, slashing his cheek open.

"Stop saying that!"

Francis barely winced.

"B-bitte…b-bitte…b-bitte…"

Germany's eyes hardened and he kept slashing.

"I-I w-will s-stay…j-just l-let h-him g-go…"

The man stopped.

"Gut."

He turned back around to the others.

"Get them out of here bruder."

Prussia stroked Matthew's face again.

"But he's so cute bruder…so…delicate…" He looked up. "Can we keep him? Just him? Bitte?"

Germany considered it.

"N-Nein!"

He nodded.

"Ja. Just this one. All the others…" He turned to glare at Italy who pulled Austria closer. "Must leave…"

"N-Nein!" Francis started crying. "N-Nein! N-Not m-mein s-sohn!"

Germany ignored him and grabbed Arthur's wrists to keep him in place, and twisted them harshly.

Prussia dragged Matthew out of the room, grin wide on his face.

The sound of two snaps echoed around the room and Arthur yelled in pain.

"S-Stop! B-Bitte!"

Germany grabbed his arms and kept twisting, deranged smile on his face.

"H-Herr! S-Stop!" Francis cried harder. "B-B-Bitte…"

Prussia came back a while later and unlocked Alfred, holding his wrists tightly before he could attack.

"Don't even try it," he hissed.

He started for Arthur.

"I-I'm n-not…d-done…" he struggled to say.

Arthur quickly pulled out a second gun and shot Germany in the face.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he let go of Arthur's other wrist to fall backwards.

Prussia screamed in fury and reached for his own but Arthur beat him to it and shot him in the chest.

Alfred wrenched his wrists free and hurried to Arthur's side.

"A-Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly.

"It's just my wrists…they'll heal."

Turning slowly, Arthur looked down at Francis.

"We need to get him out of here…"

Alfred was looking at the ceiling above them.

"We need to get Mattie too…"

"Go find him. I can get Francis out of here by myself."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"O-Okay then…"

Alfred ran up the stairs and out of the room.

Italy was crying with Austria's head in his lap and Arthur crouched down in front of him.

"I'll help you get him to safety."

He looked up and nodded slowly.

"G-Grazie…"

Arthur nodded also before biting his lip and moving over to Francis.

"Francis…are you okay?"

Francis blinked slowly and raised his face to Arthur's.

"Sind sie verletzt?"

Arthur's eyes widened.

"W-What? F-Francis wh-what are you saying? Wh-Why are you speaking German?"

"Sind sie verletzt?" he just repeated.

"N-No…I'm fine." He reached forward and gently touched Francis's bleeding cheek. "But you are in no condition to be asking how I am…"

Alfred came in then, holding Matthew closely around the waist.

The boy was clad in only Alfred's shirt.

"W-What happened?"

Matthew was clutching Alfred tightly and crying into his brother's shoulder; Alfred was trying to calm him down.

'Tell you later', he mouthed.

Arthur nodded and looked around for the keys to Francis's chains.

"Over here."

Alfred tossed them to Arthur and he got to work letting Francis out.

When the last chain was unlocked, Francis collapsed to the ground.

"Francis!" Arthur quickly picked him up. "We need to get you out of here...now!"

Italy picked Austria up.

"I can show you the way out…"

"Thank you Italy."

He nodded and led them up the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: HE'S FINALLY OUT! :D<p>

So...who saw that coming? And what happened to Mattie? Was he hurt or worse?

Find out in the next (and last!) chapter! Coming soon!

See ya then!


	11. Chapter 11

Yet again Arthur was trying not to cry at Francis's bedside.

His wrists were encased in flexible casts and were healing well but he was ignoring them.

Alfred walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is Matthew alright?" he asked quietly.

"He's resting. Trying to get over what happened."

"You still haven't told me what Prussia did."

Alfred looked down and sighed.

"He hadn't done much…But he was going to soon." He took a deep breath. "I found Mattie in his room, tied up and naked. Luckily we got him out of there before Prussia came back and finished the job." Arthur bit his lip as his tears became harder to hold back. "I didn't want him to come but you made me let him."

"I-I know…Matthew is still practically a baby. You're over one hundred and fifty but he's barely seventy. He's a child but he needed to know..." He turned to look down at the unconscious man next to him. "He needed to see…"

Alfred didn't answer.

The other man squeezed Francis's hand gently and stroked it with his thumb.

'Please wake up…I need you…we all do…'

"I'm going to go check up on Austria then go back to Mattie. I'll talk to you later…"

Arthur nodded, staring at Francis's face.

The younger man left.

"Francis…please wake up…" No such thing happened and he had to bite his lip again. 'Maybe my spell book can help him…' he thought desperately. He summoned it from the table behind him and held it tightly as he flipped through the pages. Stopping on his favorite healing spell, he took a deep breath and started to repeat it.

Francis stirred a little when he finished and he picked up a damp towel to start cleaning the man's face. The deep gashes on his cheeks slowly stopped bleeding and started closing.

"Please be okay Francis…none of this was supposed to happen…We were supposed to rescue you and then that would be the end of everything but the exact opposite happened. Now Austria is fighting to stay alive and Italy is heartbroken. Matthew is traumatized and Alfred doesn't know what to do. He no longer thinks of himself as a hero anymore. And I…" He took a deep breath. "And I…might lose the one I love…"

"J-Je…t-t'aime…a-aussi…"

Arthur's eyes shot open and he looked down to see Francis blinking slowly and smiling weakly.

"Y-You're…a-alive?"

He nodded slowly.

No longer could the tears be held back and he clutched the other man's hand as they rained down his face.

"I-I wanted t-to t-tell you s-so badly! I-I l-love y-you F-Francis!"

Francis forced his hand to pull Arthur's to his face and he kissed it gently.

"Th-that m-makes m-me s-so h-happy."

* * *

><p>AN: That's what he had been trying to Francis for so long! Aww!<p>

Poor Mattie and Austria. And Italy. And Alfie. Poor everyone!

Sorry about the long wait for the last chapter! I was having computer issues out the wazoo! *sigh* So I finally got this up! I wrote it WEEKS ago and I couldn't get to it!


	12. Lost Chapter

Arthur finished setting everything up and turned to Alfred and Matthew, both of whom were sitting next to his bed.

"Put a cover on the window."

Knowing Arthur was talking to him, Alfred leapt up and covered the windows.

"Done."

"Matthew."

"Oui?"

"Leave the room."

Matthew's face fell as he stood up and quietly slipped out of the room.

Alfred sat down again and watched closely as Arthur started whispering a spell.

The little glass ball on the bed started to glow and he leaned closer in amazement.

"Show me Francis," Arthur ordered.

Glowing a bright green, the orb seemed to obey.

A faint, out of focus, picture filled the ball.

"It's all blurry," Alfred complained.

"Give it a moment."

The picture grew and sharpened.

Both nations gasped.

"I-Is that really France?"

"The ball wouldn't show us anyone else."

"B-But look at him! He wasn't that bad when I left him!"

Arthur frowned.

"Exactly why you shouldn't have left him."

"Don't start this again."

"Fine." Arthur focused his attention back on the little ball. "He looks miserable," he whispered sadly. "We have to rescue him. We can't just leave him there."

"You need to rest and get better first."

"Give me my book," Arthur snapped.

Alfred sighed and tossed the old book at him.

"Hey! Be careful! This is older than I am! If you break it I don't even know what a suitable punishment would be!"

The teen rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting your fairy book."

"They're real!" Arthur almost screamed. Taking a calming breath and closing his eyes, he counted to ten before opening them again and looking for the right page. "Here it is." He whispered the spell under his breath and Alfred watched in amazement as all the lesions on Arthur's body glowed a soft green.

"I-Is it working?

Arthur's grumpy face turned calm and he nodded.

The light faded and all of Arthur's injuries were gone and he was completely healed.

"So much better," he murmured with a soft sigh.

"How do you feel?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Amazing. It always feels so good. Now to get these things out of me."

"Maybe we should let the nurse do that."

Pushing the call button again, Alfred continued to stare at Arthur's healed body.

"Can you call Matthew back inside?"

Alfred nodded.

Going to the door, he pushed it open and stuck his head out.

"Bro? Bro you can come back now!"

"It's about time," Arthur heard the other boy mutter.

He reappeared in the room instantly.

Just then the nurse walked in.

"Can I help?"

Arthur nodded.

"Yes. I would like to go home so if you could please disconnect me from these vile things."

The nurse bit her lip as she thought.

"Well you see…before you can leave, a doctor has to examine you and say you're clear to leave. Then you can check out."

"Go get a doctor then. I need to leave soon."

"O-Okay."

She turned around and left.

"Matthew? Can you pack up my belongings while we wait?"

"Yes Dad."

"And Alfred? Can you prepare a jet for us to get Francis?"

He nodded sternly and walked out the door to do as he had been asked.

On his way out, the doctor came in.

"Good day Mr. Kirkland. Did you ask to leave?"

"Yes I feel fine."

"That's good but we'll have to make sure you're alright first."

Smiling kindly, he checked Arthur's vital signs before going for the problem.

He peeled Arthur's shirt off and gasped.

"My word! You're completely healed!"

"I told you I was fine."

"But you healed so fast!"

Arthur shrugged.

"I tend to do that. Can I go now?"

"Y-Yes. I'll tell a nurse to check you out."

"Thank you."

"O-Of course."

Arthur watched the doctor leave and smiled.

"I can finally leave," he whispered to himself in awe. "They're finally letting me go get Francis."

Matthew walked over and set the bad holding all of Arthur's belongings on the bed.

"Do you think Papa will be okay?" he asked in his innocent voice.

The English nation turned to him.

"I hope so Matthew. I truly hope so."

* * *

><p>"I think you're done for today," the cruel voice said finally.<p>

Prussia pushed the little button and the shocks stopped.

Gasping, Francis fell forward, his chains catching him.

He raised teary eyes to the albino.

"D-Danke Meister!" he forced out between gasps.

Prussia grinned down at him.

"You've learned your place, right?" Francis nodded. "And that place is."

"Z-Zu ihren fϋβen."

Prussia's smile turned into a smirk.

"Correct." He pet the top of the captured nation like an animal. "You're doing better. Maybe we won't have to hurt you so much."

Francis's eyes widened.

"D-Danke Meister!" he cried, happy tears filling his eyes.

"I said 'maybe'. Don't push it."

The French nation bowed his head obediently.

"Es tut mir leid," he whispered.

"Gut." Prussia stood up straight. "I'm going now. Be a good sklave and do what your meister tell you."

He walked to the door.

"W-Warten sie!" Francis called in his broken voice.

Prussia didn't turn.

"Was?"

"Will I ever be allowed to leave?"

"No."

He left.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so recently I found these two notebook pages in a drawer and I was like, 'Huh. I wonder what these are.' So I flipped through them and started to read them when I realized that I had actually missed a chapter. This was actually supposed to be chapter 9 but I didn't know so now you get it! :D<p>

I hope that makes things a little clearer and that you like it.

And I have no idea what I had written. Anyone who speaks German? Can you tell me what I was trying to write? This is a really old chapter so I'm absolutely clueless about what it is I was trying to write.


End file.
